


Why do we break the ones already broken?

by KweenKevin



Series: Does that make me crazy? [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I hate luther, I love nicky tho, I really hate him how could he do that to my all time fave fox?, M/M, erik is so nice and sweet, fuck luther, impossible to choose, jk I don't have a fave, this was supposed to be a sad fic but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: A Nicky Hemmick character study.





	Why do we break the ones already broken?

**Author's Note:**

> So my timeline: big problem. I tried to calculate the right years, but I prob made a few mistakes. Also I don't know when school in the USA ends so...

"Family." He told Neil. "It's about forgiving and loving the sinner." He said to Luther, not his dad anymore. "I love you." He could have told his mom, in a different universe. "I can't do this anymore." He told his German teacher. "I am worthless." He told himself.

This is not the story of a cousin, being happily reunited with his family. This is not a story of a dad saying:"I accept you as you are, for you are my son." This is not the story of a kid going on a vacation and falling in love. This is the story of a kid who is wrong for being himself. A preacher's kid, who was an example of 'how you should not be kids!' A kid who should've given up. Who should've stopped a long time ago. Who should've...

Nicholas Estaban Hemmick, May 23 1990, 6:56 AM, Hospital of Columbia, room 8, beloved child of Maria and Luther Hemmick. What a fucking joke. Beloved? Feared. Hated. Disregarded. Anything but beloved. No that's not true. When he was too young to know that liking boys was a sin, before he knew he liked boys, he was loved. 

June eight 2003, 6 PM, household of Luther and Maria Hemmick, dining room. "Mom, dad, there is something I want to talk to you about", a little voice said, afraid of his next words. His mother spoke up:" Of course, what is it Nicholas?" The boy swallowed:" I... I like boy-" "No", his father cut him of. "No you do not. Not while you live under my roof, and never in your live after that." His mom began crying:" What did we do to have a son like you? How dare you stand here and tell us that you like boys!" "Go to your room!", his father ordered him. That day, that boy learned to hate himself.

June first 2009, 7 AM, household of Luther and Maria Hemmick, living room, at breakfast. "Son, we wanted to tell you that in an hour there is someone coming to pick you up. He's bringing you to a place that should fix you", Luther told his son. The boy in question just looked up, his eyes dull and lifeless, and nodded. The boy in question had learned the hard way that he was something that needed to be fixed, something broken.

July fourth 2010, 5 AM, airport of Stuttgart, Germany. "Gutentag, are you Nicky Hemmick? Erik Klose, nice to meet you. I'm here to pick you up", a tall man (also handsome but Nicky couldn't, wouldn't, let himself think that). Nicky nodded and shook Erik his hand. "That's me! The one and only! Thank you so much for your family to house me!" And while Erik loaded Nicky's baggage his trunk, Nicky thought that maybe, maybe, his stay in Germany could restore him. Even if it was for a few moments.

January 13th 2011, 4 AM, apartment of Erik Klose, Stuttgart, Germany. "Nicholas, I am calling you to tell you about your cousins. Plural. Your aunt gave birth to twins and gave one away. I didn't know until now. Andrew will stay with your aunt. Don't bother coming back from Germany, you'll infect them. Bye", Nicky replayed the voicemail for the hundredth time that morning. He couldn't believe it. "You'll infect them." 

March 6th 2011, 3 AM, apartment of Erik Klose, Stuttgart, Germany. "Nicholas, your aunt died in a severe accident. Your cousins will live with us."   
Nicky woke up Erik immediately, and discussed for two hours with him. "Are you sure there is no other option?", the taller man asked him. "No, andrew already got stuck in the system once, and we don't have any other family. I am not letting them live with Luther and mom", Luther stopped being dad a long time ago," they don't deserve it. I need to go to them, take care of them. I'm so sorry Erik. I got to go." And with that, Nicky got up to go pack. Erik came into his room. "Here, I got some money. I also found a house in Columbia where you could stay. I arranged all the papers. Do what you have to do. Just don't forget me", Erik said. Nicky started crying and kissed him. "Never. I would never forget you. I love you so much", Nicky whispered. "I love you too", Erik whispered back. And with that, Nicky left. 

June first 2015, Palmetto State University. The twins, his cousins, his brothers, his family, standing on the podium, receiving their diploma. Nicky may have cried a bit but he deserved it. He had seen the twins grow. Had seen them learn, had seem them become someone. They had been there every time he wanted to give up, every time the distance to Erik became to much. They had become his family.

"Family", he told Neil. Because that's what life was about, and Nicky knew that better than anyone in this world, "Not necessarily the one we were born with, but the one we choose."


End file.
